1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Venetian blind, more particularly to a Venetian blind with an improved slat for achieving an excellent light blocking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional Venetian blind V is shown to include a top housing 1, a horizontally disposed shaft 2 journaled in the top housing 1, a pair of pull ropes 3 (only one is shown), a plurality of slats 4, four tilting cords 5 (only two are shown), and a plurality of suspending strings 6. The pull ropes 3 are provided below the top housing 1 and have one end mounted to a bottom rail 3a and an opposite end passing through the top housing 1. Each of the slats 4 has an upwardly curving cross-section and is formed with a convex side 4a and an opposite concave side 4b. A pair of through holes 4c (only one is shown) with appropriate widths are formed between two end portions of each slat 4 for passage of the pull ropes 3 therethrough. The tilting cords 5 are mounted to the shaft 2 and are provided on the two sides of the two end portions of the slats 4. Each of the suspending strings 6 connects two of the tilting cords 5 and is provided below one of the slats 4. The slats 4 are restricted by the tilting cords 5 and the suspending strings 6.
The slats 4 of the conventional Venetian blind V can be stacked together and the orientations thereof are adjustable. As shown in FIG. 2, since the through holes 4c are provided in the middle of the slats 4, when the slats 4 are adjusted to be in substantially upright positions, the distance between the pull ropes 3 and the tilting cords 5 is so great that the lower end of an upper slat 4 is not able to completely block the through holes 4c in a lower slat 4. Thus, light can pass through the slats 4 via the through holes 4c. Further, when light irradiates the concave side 4b of an upper slat 4, the light will be reflected to the convex side 4a of a lower slat 4, thus directing the light into the room. Consequently, the conventional Venetian blind is not capable of providing a satisfactory light blocking effect.